


Potterowe ABC

by Fantasmagoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alphabet, Drabble Collection, Harry w różnym wieku, Imaginarium Forum, M/M, Short & Sweet, Skończone, Slow Build, Translation, alfabet, bo czasem jest smutno, i trochę nostalgicznie, powoli rozwijająca się relacja, snarry, słodkie ale nie tylko, tłumaczenie, tłumaczenie też, tłumaczenie za zgodą
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/pseuds/Fantasmagoria
Summary: To fanfiction poprowadzi nas przez życie Harry'ego od jego najmłodszych lat do tych... można powiedzieć, w średnim wieku. Każde drabble to inna litera angielskiego alfabetu, niektórych niestety nie mamy, więc pobawiłam się trochę z tymi literkami - jak, przekonajcie się sami :)Wesołych Świąt!





	1. A jest dla...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wirka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirka/gifts), [Fia09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fia09/gifts), [myst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myst/gifts), [Salomanka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Salomanka).
  * A translation of [The Potter ABC](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220984) by [Lizzy0305](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/pseuds/Lizzy0305). 



Autor: Lizzy0305

Tłumacze: Fantasmagoria. tekst, rymowanki w większości robiła Myst. :3 Część z nich robiła Wirka, a część ja.

Beta: Myst & Salomanka & Wirka.

Zgoda: JEST!

Pairing: Początkowo brak, potem Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Gatunek: Trudno powiedzieć. Zależy od części.

Ostrzeżenia: Jedynym ostrzeżeniem, które wam dam będzie to, iż ja to tłumaczę, mwah :)

N/T*: Bardzo urzekła mnie ta seria, dlatego postanowiłam ją przełożyć. Przyznajcie, że jest w niej coś, zwłaszcza w rymowankach <3

 

 

1\. A jest dla...

_A jest dla Avady, śmiertelnego grzechu zaklęcia_

_Tutaj jest naszej historii miejsce rozpoczęcia_

 

Jest chłodna, październikowa noc, ale Lord Voldemort nie czuje zimna.

Uśmiecha się wkraczając na teren domu, którego tak długo szukał. Drzwi rozwala jednym machnięciem różdżki. Potter już tam jest, gotów, by ponownie z nim walczyć. Czarny Pan bez chwili wahania posyła w jego stronę klątwę, po czym przechodzi nad martwym ciałem. Lily Potter nie trzyma nawet różdżki; po prostu stoi przy kołysce i błaga, by zabił ją, ale oszczędził dziecko.

Voldemort niemal współczuje jej i Severusowi. Miłość to taka głupia _słabość_.

— Avada Kedavra! — wysyczał wężopodobny człowiek.


	2. B jest dla...

**2\. B jest dla…**   
  


_B jest dla błyskawicy na czole chłopczyka_   
_z którym olbrzym ku krewnym malca się przemyka_

  
  
  
Hagrid płakał; jego głos był bardziej doniosły niż warkot silnika syriuszowego motocykla. Ryknął w ciemność, przepełniony żalem i smutkiem, który odczuwał po stracie przyjaciół.  
  
Chłopiec w jego ramionach był zaskakująco cichy. Zielone oczka nie zdawały sobie sprawy z terroru, jaki ich właściciel właśnie przetrwał. Wielkie łzy Hagrida spadły na twarz chłopczyka; półolbrzym otarł je delikatnie wierzchem dłoni.  
  
Mały Harry nagle złapał jego ogromną dłoń; małe paluszki mogły objąć tylko połowę kciuka.

Hagrid przestał płakać. Dziecko Potterów uśmiechnęło się do niego.


	3. C jest dla...

3\. C jest dla…  
  


_C jest dla ciemności w pełnej kurzu i mroku komórce  
To miejsce pod schodami pokojem Harry'ego będzie wkrótce_

  
  
  
  
  
Harry był na swój sposób szczęśliwy z powodu posiadania własnego pokoju. Owszem, był mały, i dość dziwnie jest mieszkać pod schodami, ale znajdowało się tu fajne łóżko, malutka szafeczka i - co najbardziej istotne - nie było Dudleya.   
  
Kuzyn dostał olbrzymie pomieszczenie na górze i Harry został zostawiony sam, i bardzo pokochał tą nieoczekiwaną samotność. Nowy pokój był nadal zamieszkiwany przez wcześniejszego właściciela - pająka siedzącego w prawym rogu.  
  
— Cześć. — Uśmiechnął się. — Jestem Harry. Harry Potter. A ty?  
  
Żadna odpowiedź nie nadeszła.


	4. D jest dla...

4\. D jest dla...

_D nie jest dla Dursleyów ani ich dystansu, a dla radosnych Dreszczy  
które czuje, śniąc o latających motorach i iskrze co zielenią błyszczy_

 

 

Wiele było takich wieczorów, które Harry spędzał leżąc na swoim małym łóżku, przywołując w pamięci swe niemożliwe sny.

Czasami śni o wypadku samochodowym, w którym - jak wiedział od wujostwa - zginęła jego mama i tata, i wcale mu się te sny nie podobają. Niekiedy śni o latającym motocyklu oraz o kocie, a czasem również o psie... Oba te stworzenia są urocze.

Bywały też wieczory, kiedy Harry wyobrażał sobie, jak by to było, gdyby pewnego dnia któryś z jego dalszych krewnych przyszedł i zabrał go do miejsca, do którego chłopiec należał. I może nadal nie byłby kochany, ale przynajmniej bardziej tolerowany.

 

 


	5. E jest dla...

5\. E jest dla...  
  


_E jest dla empatii podczas bożonarodzeniowych świąt_   
_dla bliskich i nieznajomych, dawanej z rąk do rąk_

  
  
  
  
Była Wigilia; Harry bawił się na zewnątrz.  
  
— Hej — powiedział ktoś.   
  
Chłopczyk spojrzał w górę. Stojący za nim wysoki mężczyzna wyglądał śmiesznie w swoim dziwacznym ubraniu.  
  
— Cześć. Kim jesteś?  
  
Nieznajomy obserwował dziecko bardzo intensywnym spojrzeniem.  
  
— Znałem twoich rodziców.  
  
— Naprawdę?!  
  
W tym momencie żołądek chłopca zaburczał, wydając głośny protest na to, że ten nie jadł jeszcze kolacji.  
  
Mężczyzna pokiwał głową i sięgnął po coś do kieszeni.  
  
— Trzymaj, to dla ciebie.  
  
Potter wpatrywał się rozszerzonymi oczami w podarowaną mu czekoladę.  
  
— Dziękuję — odpowiedział, ale mężczyzny nigdzie już nie było.   
  
To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry dostał cokolwiek na Boże Narodzenie.   
  
Zjadł przepyszną czekoladę, ale zatrzymał opakowanie.


	6. F jest dla...

6\. F jest dla...  
  


_F jest dla Finału, ponieważ właśnie list dostarczono  
dla Chłopca, Który Przeżył wszystko zaczęło się na nowo_

  
  
  
Harry uśmiechnął się beztrosko patrząc na list, który trzymał w ręce. Część niego wciąż nie chciała uwierzyć, że aż do następnego lata może wynieść się od Dursleyów.  
  
Gdyby tylko mógł znaleźć właściwy pociąg, może wtedy byłby w stanie temu zaufać.  
  
A może nawet nie potrzebował tego, może wystarczyłoby, gdyby znalazł się tam, w tej magicznej szkole. Po prostu musiał dowiedzieć się, jak się do niej dostać.  
  
Na początku czuł się dziwnie, prosząc o pomoc kogoś zupełnie obcego, a gdy rudowłosa kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego, poczuł się jeszcze dziwniej.  
  
Może w Hogwarcie będzie inaczej. Może będzie lepiej.


	7. G jest dla...

7\. G jest dla...   
  


_G nie jest dla Głupka jak myśleliście, ale dla Gry  
którą Harry może cieszyć się bez żadnej zadry_

  
  
  
Harry miał przyjaciół, i to nie jednego, a dwoje naraz! To było wspaniałe. Ron i Hermiona to dwie osoby w jego życiu, które nigdy od niego nie stronią, które trzymają z nim, nieważne co by się działo.  
  
Byli też inni, uśmiechający się i mili, i bawiący się z nim, kiedy mieli czas. Bitwy na śnieżki, czy rozgrywka w szachy - to nie miało wielkiego znaczenia, bo Neville, Seamus, Dean, Fred i George zawsze byli skorzy pomóc Potterowi w pozbyciu się nudy.  
  
Harry Potter miał przyjaciół i - rozglądając się po pokoju wspólnym - stwierdził, że nie mógłby być bardziej szczęśliwy.


	8. H jest dla...

8\. H jest dla...  
  


_H jest dla Hedwigi, która na to całkowicie zasłużyła_   
_bo jako lojalna przyjaciółka zawsze Harry’emu towarzyszyła_

  
  
— Co ty tu robisz, Potter?  
  
— Przyszedłem zobaczyć się ze swoją sową, profesorze Snape.  
  
Hedwiga wylądowała na jego ramieniu, tak jakby chciała udowodnić nauczycielowi, że Harry nie przyszedł tutaj psocić.  
  
Gryfon uśmiechnął się do niej i kilka razy pogłaskał po piórach. Zaskrzeczała radośnie w odpowiedzi.  
Snape nie poruszył się, patrząc jedynie na Harry'ego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
  
Chłopak spojrzał na mężczyznę nie wiedząc, co powinien zrobić.  
  
— Chce pan pogłaskać mojego ptaka? — zapytał nagle.  
  
Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem przez sekundę, zanim na jego twarz powróciła dobrze wyszkolona mina.  
  
Jednakże zanim zdążył wyjść z sowiarni, Hedwiga wskoczyła na jego ramię.  
  
— Och, dobrze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czyż tekst o sowie nie jest cudowny? <3


	9. I jest dla...

9\. I jest dla...

_I jest dla Intencji, która dobra i uczciwa była_   
_która mimo zrozumienia dobry humor Snape’a zmyła_

  
— Jak mogłeś puścić go zupełnie samego, Albusie? Jest tylko chłopcem!

— Uspokój się, Severu-

— Nie będę się uspokajać, Dumbledore. Przysięgałem chronić to dziecko. Ale nie mogę, bo jest synem swojego ojca do ostatniej kropli krwi! I pakuje się w kłopoty bez chwili namysłu. A ty na to pozwalasz!

— Jego przyjaciel był w niebezpieczeństwie, Severusie. Jego intencje były dobre i jestem przekonany, że zrobiłbyś to samo dla niego. I to bez uprzedzania mnie o tym wcześniej.

Severus spojrzał na starego głupca, zupełnie oniemiały.

Dumbledore miał rację. Znowu.


	10. J jest dla...

10\. J jest jak...  
  


_J jest dla Jowialnego uśmiechu na Dumbledore'a twarzy_   
_kiedy widzi, jak dla Harry’ego Severus stoi na straży_

  
  
Albus uśmiechnął się do swoich dwóch ulubionych chłopców. Mimo to, nadal odczuwał niepokój.   
  
Harry był nieprzytomny, Severus właśnie przeniósł go i Blacka do zamku. Zawsze stał po stronie chłopca, co zaskoczyło Albusa. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że Snape mógłby rozwijać uczucia do tego dziecka, ale najwidoczniej - mógł.  
  
Albus wiedział, że to niebezpieczne, ponieważ Voldemort może wrócić lada dzień i Severus będzie musiał wejść w swą rolę.  
  
Ale teraz, chciał im dać tę chwilę spokoju, gdzie mogli być tylko oni: Severus i Harry. Wyszedł cicho.


	11. K jest dla...

11\.  K jest dla...

  
_K jest dla Kłopotów, przed którymi ma chłopca chronić,_  
jak Albus powiedział, gdy czas zaczął ich gonić  


Zrobiono wszystko, by ochronić tego małego idiotę. Więc, oczywiście, i tak  musiał skończyć w samym środku tego chaosu.  
  
Severus obawiał się o Pottera, ponieważ ktokolwiek dał radę oszukać przeklętą Czarę, chciał śmierci chłopaka i nie dbał o to, jak oczywiste są jego zamiary. Dobrze pamiętał wyraz zaskoczenia na twarzy Gryfona. I nawet było mu go żal.    
  
Nie było takiej potrzeby, żeby dyrektor prosił go o cokolwiek tym razem. W tej samej sekundzie, w której usłyszał czwarte nazwisko, Severus już wiedział, jakie w tym roku ma zadanie.  
  
Zadbać o jego bezpieczeństwo.  _Utrzymać go przy życiu_.


	12. L jest dla...

12\. L jest dla...  
  


_L jest dla Lorda Voldemorta, Pana mrocznego  
który wrócił, by knuć - Severus obawiał się tego._

  
Znak na jego lewym ramieniu płonął. Ból był nie do zniesienia. Prawie gorszy niż wtedy, gdy go przyjmował.   
  
Severus wiedział, co musi zrobić, och, wiedział od samego początku, że ten moment w końcu nadejdzie. Ale teraz chciał tylko biec, by zapomnieć o tym wszystkim i po prostu uciec.  
  
Spojrzał na Pottera, który odsypiał cały ten szok zafundowany mu przez cmentarz.  
  
W tym momencie, Severus wiedział, że nie wróci tam dla Albusa. Ani nawet dla Czarodziejskiego Świata.  
  
Ale dla tego chłopca… Dla niego, Snape powróci w szeregi sług Lorda Voldemorta.


	13. M jest dla...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rymowanka robiona przez Wirkę

13\. M jest dla...

_M jest dla Magii, co przeraża i zachwyca,_   
_Choć Harry ją kocha, irytuje go jej pycha_

 

Było naprawdę wiele rzeczy, które Harry Potter robił bardzo chętnie i z zapałem dla tak zwanego Większego Dobra. Ale nurkowanie w lodowato zimnej wodzie z kawałkiem duszy Lorda Voldemorta owiniętym dookoła jego szyi to już odrobinę za dużo.

Ale oczywiście i tak podjął się szalonego zadania, ponieważ miecz Godrica Gryffindora był jedyną rzeczą, która mogła pomóc im pozbyć się tego cholerstwa.

Rozebrał się, zostawiając na sobie jedynie bokserki, i sprawdził temperaturę wody stopą. Była kurewsko lodowata.

Dlaczego to musiał być cholernie zimny, zamarznięty staw? Dlaczego nie milutkie i cieplutkie gorące źródła?*

____________________________

*oryginał to “spring bath”, a jedyne co udało mi się na ten temat wyszukać to to, że jest to coś w stylu onsen, co mówi mi już więcej, bo to po prostu japońskie gorące źródła, które są właściwie czymś pomiędzy gorącymi źródłami, a łaźnią i basenem. W kontekście postanowiłam użyć tylko tego pierwszego, bo uznałam, że to będzie najlepsze przeciwstawne określenie 

 


	14. N jest dla...

Ponownie - wierszyk dopracowała Wirka na szkielecie Myst.  
  
  
14\. N jest dla...  
  


_N jest dla nienawiści, co gasnąć zaczęła,_   
_gdy jego noga w Zakazanym Lesie stanęła_

  
  
  
— Tak, zabiłem go, głupcze, ponieważ musiałem!  
  
— Ty kłamco!  
  
— Potter, właśnie uratowałem twoje życie, dałem ci jedyną rzecz, która mogła ci pomóc zniszczyć ten kawałek duszy, z którym się obnosiłeś. Jestem nieuzbrojony. Naprawdę wierzysz, że zrobiłbym coś takiego, jeśli byłbym tak lojalny Czarnemu Panu, jak myślisz?  
  
— JEGO IMIĘ TO VOL…  
  
Ręka wylądowała na ustach Harry’ego z plaśnięciem.   
  
— Na to imię nałożona jest klątwa tabu. Wypowiedz je, a otoczą nas Śmierciożercy. Twoja matka była moją najlepszą przyjaciółką i obiecałem utrzymać cię przy życiu.  
  
— Mów.


	15. O jest dla...

15\. O jest dla...

 _O jest dla Oblivate, które Severus pragnął wypowiedzieć_  
 _Ale niestety ma gościa, z którym musi posiedzieć_

  
Severus usiadł na swoim krześle. Kieliszek po winie stał pusty na stoliku obok. Różdżkę przytknął do swojej skroni, a jego oczy miał zamknięte. 

Może w przeciągu ostatnich pięciu, spokojnych lat, świat czarodziejski zapomniał kim był i może  _inni_  byli nawet w stanie mu to wybaczyć. Ale Severus nie. Pamięta aż za dobrze wszystkie zbrodnie, które musiał popełnić; pamięta twarze wszystkich osób, które musiały umrzeć z jego powodu i tego, że dokonał tego własnymi rękami. Te wspomnienia są bolesne, a jedyna osoba skłonna zrozumieć i udźwignąć ich ciężar, nazajutrz miała stanąć na ślubnym kobiercu. 

Ktoś zapukał.

 


	16. P jest dla...

16\. P jest dla...  
 __  


_P jest dla Pottera-Zbawiciela, bo któż inny mógłby nim być_   
_i zostać wciąż idiotą, co do nieswojego mieszkania pragnie się wbić_

— Co ty tutaj robisz?

— Ja... Ślub został odwołany.

— Twój ślub?

— Nie, moich rodziców - oczywiście, że mój!

Szklanka z whiskey wylądowała w dłoni Harry'ego, który wypił ją jednym haustem.

— To wcale nie tłumaczy, dlaczego tutaj jesteś.

— Musiałem cię zobaczyć.

— Jakoś  _nie musiałeś_  mnie zobaczyć przez  _ **cały cholerny rok**_ , Potter! 

— Chciałem, Snape. Ale ja... po prostu nie mogłem.

— Dlaczego w ogóle miałbyś chcieć się ze mną kiedykolwiek widzieć, Potter? Nie jesteśmy nawet przyjaciółmi! Nienawidzisz mnie, sam to powiedziałeś ostatnim razem, kiedy się spotkaliśmy.

— Oczywiście, ponieważ byłeś...

— Ponieważ byłem, co?

— Argh — jęknął Harry z irytacją.

 


	17. Q jest dla...

17\. Q jest dla...  
  


_Q jest dla Queer, którym okazał się być Potter_   
_kiedy pocałował Severusa, co było dosyć nagłym zwrotem_

  
Nagle Potter pocałował go i Severus naprawdę uwierzył, że to tylko sen. Rzeczy takie jak ta, po prostu mu się nie przytrafiały. To było zbyt dobre, by było prawdziwe.  
  
— Ponieważ całowałeś  _jego_  — powiedział Harry, po czym pocałował go znowu. — Próbowałem cię zapomnieć, próbowałem ją pokochać, ale... to po prostu nie zadziałało.  
  
—  _Odwołałeś swój ślub_ , ponieważ byłeś zazdrosny?  
  
— Nie,  _odwołałem go_ , ponieważ nigdy nie czułem się tak koszmarnie, jak wtedy, kiedy zobaczyłem cię całującego jakiegoś innego kolesia.  _Odwołałem go_ , ponieważ nie kocham mojej narzeczonej. Zrobiłem to, ponieważ kocham  _ciebie_.


	18. R jest dla...

18\. R jest dla...  
 __  


_R powinno być dla Racjonalności lub, co bardziej pasuje, Rewelacyjności_   
_Nieprawdopodobne, że tylko w pocałunkach Pottera można zaznać sytości_

Severus wiedział, że to, co powinien teraz zrobić, to powstrzymać Pottera i odesłać go z powrotem do narzeczonej, żeby mogli pobrać się rano. 

Zamiast tego jednak, rozebrał młodszego mężczyznę i wielbił jego ciało w każdy możliwy sposób. Całował, pieścił, dotykał. 

A Potter… był wręcz niesamowity, gdy znajdował się pod nim - tak chętny, tak wrażliwy, że prawdziwą przyjemnością było zaspokajanie go. Chciało mu się śmiać - tak nieprawdopodobne było to wszystko - ale zamiast tego zanurzył się głębiej w ciało młodzieńca, a ten wygiął się się w łuk pod nim, łapiąc Severusa za ramiona.

Jego Harry, tak. Jego wspaniały bachor. 

 


	19. S jest dla...

19\. S jest dla...  
  


_S jest dla Spokoju, którym mogli się cieszyć,_   
_po tym jak przyszło im razem zgrzeszyć_

  
  
  
Ciężar znajdujący się od dawna w piersi Harry’ego w końcu zniknął, kiedy prawda wyszła na jaw. Jeżeli chodzi o niego, mógł pozostać wyrzutkiem tak długo, jak długo będzie miał pozwolenie, by zostać tutaj, w ramionach Snape’a.  
  
To jest to, czego chciał przez całe swoje życie: _jego_  Książę Półkrwi, _jego_  Zbawiciel, _jego_  Severus. Czy tak pozostanie? Czy będzie trwać wiecznie? Nie wiedział, ale chciał cieszyć się tym tak długo, jak tylko mógł.  
  
Nie zamierzał o tym mówić, teraz było to bezcelowe. Przedstawi swoje argumenty rano.  
  
Teraz po prostu przytulił drugiego mężczyznę.  
  
Było idealnie.


	20. T jest dla...

20\. T jest dla...

  
_T jest dla Trwania w jaśniejszej przyszłości_   
_bo ten Idiota nie zamierza odpuścić swojej żarliwości_

__  
  
— Więc… zostań — powiedział Severus.  
  
To niesamowite, jak zażarcie Potter walczył o coś, do czego tak naprawdę nie musiał Severusa w ogóle przekonywać.  
  
Gryfon tego nie wiedział ale Mistrz Eliksirów był w głębi duszy zadowolony, że młody mężczyzna chciał zostać.  
  
Zrobił śniadanie, które zjedli razem. Harry zerknął na zegar - Severus wiedział, że teraz jest ten moment, w którym powinien powiedzieć “tak” swojej przyszłej żonie.  
  
Zamiast tego, Potter siedział w jego kuchni.  
  
— Cieszę się, że byłem wystarczająco odważny, żeby to zrobić — powiedział Gryfon. — Nie sądzę, bym mógł żyć bez ciebie.  
  
Dla Severusa to było wystarczające.


	21. U jest dla...

21\. U jest dla...

  
_U jest dla Unii, którą razem zawiązali,_  
_a potem żyć ze sobą do końca zobowiązali._

  
  
  
Severus obserwował swojego kochanka, który właśnie sprzątał ich sklep.   
  
To był mały zakład, w którym Harry sprzedawał mikstury, które Snape warzył. Mieli w swoim asortymencie wszystko - od magicznych do niemagicznych, a nawet te, których magia była utajona - różne kremy, eliksiry, maści, żele i olejki.  
  
To był dobry biznes i wystarczająco opłacalny, by pozwolić im wygodnie żyć.  
  
Severus kochał ich życie. Ciche i spokojne, ekscytujące jedynie w momentach, w których powinno być. Przyjazna okolica, bezpieczne miasteczko i sąsiedzi, którzy nie przysparzali problemów.  
  
Patrzył, jak Potter mył podłogę. Była jeszcze jedna rzecz, której mu brakowało.  
  
— Wyjdź za mnie.  
  
Długi, drewniany kij załomotał, upadając na wyłożoną kafelkami podłogę.


	22. V jest dla...

22\. V jest dla...  
  


_V jest dla stylu wycięcia w koszuli ślubnej Harry’ego,_   
_Który zmierzał długim dywanem w stronę swojego narzeczonego*_

  
  
  
Wielu ludzi płakało na ich weselu. Niektórzy dlatego, że wierzyli, iż Harry Potter zasługuje na kogoś lepszego. Inni dlatego, że rozumieli, że to koniec pewnej epoki i ich mały Harry dorósł.  
  
Część zebranego towarzystwa była zaskoczona widząc łzy Hagrida - oczekiwali po nim, że będzie wściekły.  
  
Harry szedł przez korytarz, absolutnie doskonały, skupiając na sobie spojrzenia większości gości. Poza jednym - Molly Weasley. Jej oczy, całkiem zapłakane, obserwowały drugiego narzeczonego, którego twarz opuściła goszcząca na niej zwykle pogarda, ustępując miejsca wszechogarniającej radości.  
  
Nikt nie był zaskoczony widząc drobne krople płynące po policzkach Molly.  
  
Jeden z jej chłopców właśnie brał ślub. Oczywiście, że płakała.  
  
_______________________________  
  
* 1) w polskim nie ma słów na V, więc postanowiłam zmienić to na coś innego i wymyśliłam wycięcie w stylu “V-neck” i tak, zostało to sprawdzone przez Fię, są w takim stylu nawet koszule 2) do mojego pomysłu dorymowała Fia, więc to jej zawdzięczamy tak zgrabną rymowankę 


	23. W jest dla...

23\. W jest dla...

_W jest dla Wspaniałości, ponieważ to właśnie można powiedzieć,_   
_Gdy przez ostry seks Potter nie może siedzieć_

 

— Och, cholera, tak, Severusie… tutaj, proszę… o, kurwa, tak!

Snape zdawał sobie sprawę, że było wiele dobrych rzeczy, które towarzyszyły byciu poślubionym Harry’emu Potterowi. Seks stanowił jedną z nich. Był dobry przez cały czas, ale ta mała obrączka na jego palcu… sprawiała, że patrzenie na to, jak pieprzy Harry’ego samą dłonią nabierało nowego, wyjątkowego wymiaru. 

Severus lubił także niedziele. Wtedy przychodzili Weasleyowie i jedli razem lunch. Ich dzieci napełniały ten dom czymś specjalnym i to… cóż, miało swój urok.

Wiele rzeczy było dobrych. Ale niektóre rzeczy… niektórych z nich nie można określić inaczej, niż jako po prostu wspaniałe. Pieprzenie ciasnego tyłka Harry’ego zaliczało się właśnie do nich.

 


	24. X jest dla...

24\. X jest dla...  
  


_X jest dla kokardy na świątecznych prezentach i dla skrzyżowanych dróg,  
które spotkały się jeszcze zanim Harry przekroczył Hogwartu próg_

  
  
— To dla ciebie. Chcę, żebyś to teraz otworzył.  
  
— Ale dzisiaj jest dopiero wigilia, Severusie* — Harry spojrzał na Snape'a z konsternacją. Wielka sterta prezentów świątecznych leżała pod choinką, czekając na otwarcie.  
  
— Proszę, zrób to teraz.  
  
Potter wzruszył ramionami i wziął podarunek do rąk. Był ładnie opakowany w srebrno-zielony papier w ostrokrzewy.   
  
— Czy to... czy to tabliczka czekolady?  
  
— Podoba ci się?  
  
Nagle, Harry przypomniał sobie Gwiazdkę sprzed wielu lat. Ubrany na czarno mężczyzna, jego niespodziewana dobroć i pyszna czekolada.  
  
Popatrzył na Severusa ze łzami w oczach.  
  
— To moja ulubiona.  
  
____________________________________  
  
* w tradycji angielskiej, prezenty otwiera się nie w Wigilię, a w specjalny Boxing Day, który przypada dwa dni później  
  
I przyznać mi się, nie tego się spodziewaliście 


	25. Y jest dla...

25\. Y jest dla...

 

_ Y jest dla lat lecących jak z procy, _

_ Podczas trzech dekad wspólnie spędzonych nocy _

  
  


To niewiarygodne, ale właśnie zbliżała się ich trzydziesta rocznica.

 

Harry chciał świętować, a Severus chciał spokoju. Zgodzili się na obie te rzeczy - wielki rodzinny lunch, a potem cichy wieczór tylko we dwoje z butelką wina i ciepłą kąpielą.

 

Minęło trzydzieści lat, ale on nadal kochał Severusa tak, jakby wszystko zaczęło się wczoraj. Odwołanie dla niego ślubu było prawdopodobnie najtrudniejszą decyzją w jego życiu, ponieważ był to pierwszy raz, gdy nie działał dla Większego Dobra, ale dla własnego szczęścia.

 

I nie żałował tego.


	26. Z jest dla...

26\. Z jest dla...

  
  


_ Z oznacza zero, czyli liczbę liter, które nam pozostały _

_ Ale nadal nie wszystkie osoby nam co miały wyznały _

 

— Kocham cię — powiedział Harry, po czym obrócił się do Rose i Severusa plecami.

 

— Czemu nigdy nie mówisz do wujka Harry'ego tego samego, wujku Severusie? — Rose zawsze była tą najbardziej wygadaną. Pomimo tego, ona i Snape zawsze pozostawali w dobrych stosunkach - zarówno biznesowych, jak i rodzinnych.

 

— Mówi — odpowiedział Potter, uśmiechając się do męża. Podszedł do niegoi pocałował go w czubek głowy. — Mogłaś tego nie słyszeć, ale mówi to - każdym pocałunkiem, dotykiem i spojrzeniem.

 

— Harry — mruknął Severus cicho, kiedy młodszy mężczyzna zbliżał się do wyjścia z laboratorium.

 

— Tak? — Gryfon spojrzał na niego przez ramię.

 

— Też cię kocham.


End file.
